Miss Kushina's Fox Maid
by Yojimbra
Summary: Kushina gets drunk. The next day a giant fox shows up at her door saying that its her overly busty maid and lover with nine tails. This causes her boyfriend Minato to be rather confused. And somehow this was all Mikoto's fault. Parody of Miss Kobyashi's Dragon Maid [one-shot]


"You get it."

"It's your home."

"Yea but I'm so comfy. It'd be a shame to disrupt my flow," Kushina groaned placing a hand on her head. Despite popular belief Uzumaki's could get hangovers, it just took a lot, and when they hit, they hit long and hard. Thankfully Minato was a good and understanding boyfriend that understood that sometimes a girl just wanted to get wasted. But he was just being a lazy butt and not answering her door from whoever was currently pounding on it, which was making her brain go 'Bahwow' in her head.

Minato laughed, rubbing his head along her hair, still smiling down at her with that infinite patient he had. No, really she could be super duper annoying and complain a lot and he'd just do that thing he did when he kissed her and then she'd feel silly. "You realize if I move then your pillow will be gone and there goes your flow."

"In the name of being lazy, that is a risk I'm willing to take." There was more pounding on the door. "Besides if I go that person is going to die a very painful death. Unless it's Mikoto and she's here to tell me that she's pregnant with my child. Then I'm sorry but I have to take responsibility for my actions and marry Mikoto."

"For someone with a hangover you sure to talk a lot. But fine I'll go answer your door and enable your laziness." Minato spared no effort in setting her down on the couch gently, thankfully he replaced his lap with one of those gaudy couch pillows that Mikoto insisted that she get. It was only slightly less comfortable than Minato. But just slightly.

"I love you!" She half moaned pressing her face into the pillow. Soon the pounding would stop and she'd be able to talk Minato into making her a bunch of food. Like a sandwich or something, ramen'd be great. Oh hey, maybe she could get him to go get Ramen. Ramen was the age-old Uzumaki hangover cure. Actually, it was the Uzumaki fix all. Probably. It was her fix all at least and she was an Uzumaki so yea.

A groan echoed throughout the building and the entire building shook like they were under attack followed by what sounded like a giant demon grumbling about something from outside. Oh, neat they were under attack and she had a hangover. That was going to go over so well.

She heard the door slam shut, and Minato came walking in, a fake smile stuck on his face and his eyes were wide like he had just seen Jiraiya naked. He sat down next to her without a word. "So uh, there's a giant nine-tailed fox out there for you? You weren't drunk enough to let the Kyuubi out were you?"

Kushina blinked. That was all she could do. Her frazzled brain was still processing exactly what Minato had said. She didn't get blackout drunk last night right? Sure she didn't remember getting home but that was normal, she barely remembered getting home when she wasn't drunk. "If the fox was out I'd be dead."

"Then uhh its relative is at the door for you," Minato drummed his fingers along his kneecaps. "So far it's not trying to fight anything so uhh, try not to piss it off, I'd rather not fight a building-sized fox today. I mean I will, but it mostly just wants to talk so uh, get off your lazy ass and go talk to the giant fox."

"Fine," This had to be a joke. Kushina pushed herself off the couch and dragged her feet towards her door. There was just no way there was a giant fox at her front door, Minato was just playing a terrible and incredibly unfunny joke. He really should leave the jokes to her, she was the funny one he was the…. Uhh, responsible one.

"Hello?" Kushina asked opening the door with a forced smile. The snout of a giant fox greeted her, followed by a puff of hot snotty air. "Ahh, there's a giant fox at more door. Minato wasn't lying."

Her calmness stemmed mostly from her hangover which was dampening all of her other emotions except annoyance. And laziness, was lazy an emotion? Sure, why not?

There was a poof and the foxed vanished. In its place was a girl, just a few inches shorter than her with red hair that was just a bit more orange than her own hair with pale skin and red eyes with slitted pupils. Nine red tails flowed behind her like leaves on the wind, each with a mind of their own. She also had giant tits.

"Good morning Miss Kushina! I'm here to be you live in Maid." The nine tailed fox girl gave a bow, doing a curtsey with her maid outfit her smile showed off all of her fangs. The action made her breasts bounce. "And to take my rightful place as your lover!"

Kushina opened her mouth to say something, instead, she just blinked at the girl who blinked back at her. "Umm, what cup size are you?"

"F-cup for fox!"

"Uhh, okay. Well uh, come on in I guess?" Kushina stepped to the side allowing the girl into her apartment. "Umm, so why are you here?"

"Don't you remember last night? You came into the seal and we drank a lot of booze!" Okay so this was the Kyuubi, wait, no it was, she was just still very drunk, or on some other kind of medication and this was all a fever dream. Still, the fox was now blushing, as she squirmed in the doorway like a pure-hearted maiden about to confess her love. "Then we confessed our love for each other had a wonderful night of hot passionate sex, and you let me out."

"Then umm why are you a maid?"

"Cause I want to be."

"Ahh." Kushina blinked, she remembered none of that. "Well umm, do you have a name then?"

"Kurama Shuujin Miss Kushina!" Kurama curtsied again. "You really did forget last night! That's okay, I'll be sure to make you remember once we get in the same bed."

"Uhh, right…. Well, you're welcome to stay here I guess," She'd look into sealing it back into her later, but right now it seemed like a normal happy fox girl made. She walked into the living room to see Minato staring at her, well not at her, but at Kurama's giant juggs. Seriously F-cup? Was that even a size? They probably hurt her back a lot, her C-cups were much better, just the right amount for Minato's hands and still being sexy.

Still, Kurama's were huge.

"Uhh, hello?" Minato waved.

The fur on Kurama's tails stood on end. "Oh, you're still here?"

"Minato, this is Kurama, apparently she's the Nine-tailed fox I had sealed inside of me, I got drunk, I might have cheated on you with her and then set her free, and now she's going to be my maid I guess." Kushina flopped back down onto the couch, waving her hand like it was a magic wand of making everything make sense. It didn't work. "And Kurama, this is Minato, my boyfriend."

"I see, well nice to meet you Kurama," Minato stood to offer his hand. "Thank you for putting up with my girlfriend while she's drunk."

Kurama's response was far less cordial. "Competition for Miss Kushina's heart! I shall not lose!"

 **AN: I watched Miss Kobayashi's maid dragon in one sitting and this is the result. Might continue, might not. Hope you all enjoy my randomness. I'll work on something serious when Its not three in the morning. (I have no control over my life, send help)**


End file.
